Subtle
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura siempre acusaban a Naruto de no tener ni una pizca de sutileza, pero eso estaba por cambiar... solo que no de la manera que ellos hubieran esperado. *SasukexSakura*


**Hola a todos!!**

**Aqui les traigo otro SasuSaku, es un oneshot y debo decir que es uno de los fics mas cortos que he hecho. La historia esta basada en un pequeño doujin que encontre en el internet. El doujin estaba en ingles, y a pesar de que se bastante de ese idioma, no soy traductora asi que pido comprencion por la traduccion, que basicamente fue de puro dialogo.**

**Bueno, disfrutenlo!!**

* * *

_**"Subtle."**_

_**(Sutil)**_

_**Por 'Ayumi'.**_

* * *

Naruto despertó extrañamente temprano aquel día, pero se sentía bien. Aun a sus diez y ocho años, el rubio seguía quedándose dormido por las mañanas. Abrió las ventanas de su habitación, respirando el aire fresco de la mañana. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que ese sería un día muy especial. Dio media vuelta, en dirección al baño. Luego de bañarse y vestirse rápidamente, salió de su departamento. Tal vez, si tenía suerte, podría hacer que Kakashi le invitara el desayuno. Volvió su vista al cielo azulado y luego comenzó a caminar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos del departamento de Naruto, se encontraban Sasuke y Kakashi, sentados en el puesto de Ramen más popular de la aldea. Sasuke, quien había vuelto a la aldea hace algún tiempo por su propia voluntad, estaba mirando de forma desconfiada un documento que el hombre que aun consideraba su maestro le había entregado minutos atrás. Kakashi solo lo veía con una sonrisa divertida.

"¿Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar?"- preguntó Sasuke, leyendo nuevamente el contenido de la hoja de papel.

A Kakashi se le iluminó el rostro, o lo que se veía de este. "¡Por supuesto! Cien por ciento Icha Icha aprobado."- dijo.

El Uchiha volvió a leer el documento y suspiró. Tendría que confiar en su maestro. Además, no tenía nada que perder. Decidió seguir con su plan hasta el final, pasara lo que pasara. Se despidió del mayor y se alejó de ahí, en busca de su _objetivo_.

Kakashi lo siguió con la vista hasta que el moreno se perdió al final de la calle. Se cuestionó si debía seguirlo, pero decidió no hacerlo; si Sasuke llegara a sentir su presencia, se retractaría. Además, se iba a enterar del resultado de su plan de cualquier manera; si funcionaba, Sasuke le daría las gracias, a regañadientes, pero se las daría, y si no… solo digamos que alguien saldría lastimado. Sip, era mejor no entrometerse por ahora. Aunque le hubiera gustado ver la cara de _esa_ persona cuando Sasuke le dijera lo que tenía que decirle.

* * *

Sasuke vio a lo lejos a su _objetivo_, caminando hacia el despacho de la Hokage. Sin perder más tiempo se acercó rápidamente. Ya había memorizado lo que decía el documento, nada podía salir mal.

"¿Sakura?"- dijo, un leve rubor asomándose por sus mejillas, aunque era casi invisible.

Sakura, al oír su voz, se volteó, sonriendo alegremente. "¿Si?"- dijo, acomodando los libros que traía consigo.

El moreno desvió la mirada hacia un costado. "Yo quería decirte algo…"- dijo, mirando disimuladamente la hoja que tenía.

Sakura lo miró con curiosidad, no imaginándose lo que él podría decirle. "¿Mm?"

Sasuke cruzó sus brazos, aun con su vista fija a un costado de él. "Enmantequilla mi panecillo."- dijo, su rubor haciéndose más visible.

"¿Ah?"- Sakura lo miró con un expresión entre sorpresa y confusión; no entendiendo a lo que él se refería.

Bueno, la chica no había entendido eso, pero no había problema, el moreno aun tenía otras frases más para decir; además esa frase había sido algo confusa, lo admitía.

Sasuke volvió a desviar su mirada, esta vez fijándola en el cielo. "¿No? Ehh… Lámeme como un chupete."- dijo, el rubor intensificándose más.

Sakura ahora estaba completamente confundida y su rostro era la prueba más clara de eso. "No entiendo… Creí que odiabas los dulces…"- dijo.

Mm, tampoco esa frase había funcionado, pero estaba bien, no había sido lo suficientemente clara para expresar lo que Sasuke quiso decir, sin mencionar que no concordaba con sus gustos culinarios. Aun tenía una frase más y obviamente Sakura la entendería, es decir, la chica no podía ser _tan_ densa.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos, era ahora o nunca. "Déjame enterrar la pala en la zanja…"- dijo, el rubor haciéndose más intenso y expandiéndose por todo su rostro.

"¿AH? Pero tú no tienes un jardín en tu casa…"- Sakura seguía igual o más confundida que antes. ¿A dónde pretendía llegar Sasuke con sus comentarios extraños?

Naruto caminaba no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, en dirección al Ichikaru's, donde le dijeron que encontraría a Kakashi.

A Sasuke le tembló una ceja, estaba perdiendo la paciencia y la situación vergonzosa en la que se había metido no le estaba ayudando. Dios… ¿Cómo podía ser _TAN_ densa? Porque inocente no podía ser… Le dio una mirada a la muchacha y comenzó a dudar eso… Genial, eso era lo único que faltaría para hacer de ese momento el más humillante y vergonzoso de su vida, que Sakura resultara ser no solo _DENSA_, sino que _INOCENTE_ también. La volvió a mirar y su paciencia se fue con la brisa de la mañana.

"¡¡TÓMAME!!. ¡¡TEN A MIS BEBÉS!!. ¡¡DÉJAME HACERTE EL AMOR!!"-gritó exasperado el moreno, alzó los brazos, arrojando la hoja de papel; su rostro se tornó de un lindo color rojo carmesí.

"…"- _Recarga cerebral, demasiada información._

Sakura estaba paralizada, eso no se lo esperaba, su rostro estaba igual o más rojo que el de Sasuke, tanto había sido su sorpresa que hasta dejó caer los importantes libros que Tsunade le había pedido.

Naruto se detuvo en seco al oír a su compañero de equipo gritar esas palabras, volteándose lentamente hacia donde estaban los otros dos.

No alcanzó a pasar ni un minuto cuando Sakura ya había reaccionado y, sin darle tiempo al Uchiha de reaccionar, se lanzó sobre él. "¡OH DIOS MÍO!. ¿¡_POR QUÉ_ NO LO DIJISTE ANTES!?"- exclamó, para luego besarlo apasionadamente.

Naruto solo observó la escena, sin hacer nada. "Y después ellos dicen que soy yo el que no es sutil…"- dijo.

Luego sonrió divertido al ver a Sasuke desaparecer con Sakura en sus brazos y decidió proseguir con su camino. Al llegar al Ichikaru's se encontró con una hermosa sorpresa. Sonrió alegremente.

Si, sin duda alguna ese sería un día _muy_ especial.

"¡Buenos días, Hinata-chan!"

* * *

_**Finito.**_

* * *

**Bueno eso seria todo. Para los que quieran el doujin****solo pidanmelo en un review y les respondere con el link de la pag. Y las personas que no tienes cuenta aque en dejen su mail y les respondere con el link.**

**Ahora, apreten el botonsito donde sale 'GO'... Vamos, saben que quieren apretarlo!! XD**

**Actualizare lo antes posible mi fic Honesty.**

**Ja ne!**

**_Edit: 03.04.2008_**


End file.
